Blood and Ecstasy
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: Zero is gay, he thinks that Kaname will be disgusted if he shows his true feelings. Zero doesn't know just how wrong he is. rated M for slash, yaoi, a hint of lemon and bloodsucking.oneshot. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights! If I did I would have Kaname totally fucking Zero's brains out! XD and that's why I'm writing this…

ALSO: I thank ONiONLADi777 for the great and very sexy idea of Kaname drinking Zero's blood! Hopefully you all like it! Thank you all who reviewed and liked Night-Blooming Jasmine too! You people are the best! Well read, enjoy, and review!

Blood and Ecstasy 

It was night, and the crisp air felt good against Zero's skin. It was after class. Zero walked among the many rose-bush-covered walls that surrounded the Night School's private garden. More like the Vampire's garden where they secretly drank and killed humans. There hadn't been any killings lately, ever since Master Cross said that the vampire that was caught would be kicked out of the school and punished severely. How severely could you punish a rich-snobbish aristocrat vampire? They would probably buy their way out of the punishment anyways. Zero would rather kill that vampire.

Zero's fingers brushed the leaves and occasionally a thorn, causing a little slit of scarlet to appear on his pale, smooth skin.

By the time Zero reached the center fountain, Zero had little trickles of blood running down his arm. He brought his finger to his lips and licked the blood off his finger. It was metal-tasting. Zero turned as he sensed a presence behind him.

"Kuran, leave me alone." Zero said.

Kaname walked over to him.

"Zero, you're bleeding." Kaname looked at him, slowly taking Zero's arm. Zero froze. He licked the crimson liquid slowly. Zero pulled back his arm. He hardly managed to hide the blush that crept up onto his cheeks. That felt…good.

"Don't touch me." Zero turned away and walked back to the dorms, not bothering to hear whatever the Pure-blood's reply was. That had felt good, but he couldn't show that he liked the brunette..could he?

It had started about a week ago when Zero had first moved into the Night School, by the Chairman's directives. He had felt sad because he would no longer be with the annoyingly, cheerful humans he had begun to like, But with the cruel, rich bastards he hated so much.

Kaname had welcomed him and shown him around as though they'd never been enemies. Zero had felt comfortable with him, they'd talk and joke as though they were lifelong buddies. And that was when the attraction started to occur, so he resorted to being rude to try to hide it from Kaname. He knew it was mean, but would Kaname still like him and be friends with him if he knew Zero was gay?...

Zero had known ever since he had been adopted by Chairman Cross that he was gay. Yuki didn't know and neither did the Chairman, and he planned to keep it that way. Well at least until the day he found a person at the school that he liked.

That person was Kaname right now. Zero wondered how Yuki would react to him telling her that he liked the same guy she had for over 5 years. 'More than that' he thought. Yuki had always liked Kaname, ever since he saved her. He still didn't like her the way she wanted him to.

And to Zero that was a good thing.

xXx

Zero slept the whole day, and at night he went to class.

He stared out the window into the darkness. He wanted to get out of here.

Zero looked up at the clock, thank god this was his last period. Only a half-hour left.

As soon as class was done, Zero gathered his books and left for the garden. Zero sat on the bench in front of the fountain and took out a book.

He had been reading for at least an hour or so. The book was about if bloodsucking could be pleasurable. It said that if the two loved each other greatly it could be.

'That would be nice…' Zero thought.

He twitched. _Kaname. _

Zero felt Kaname sit next to him. "Lovely evening isn't it?" He said not looking at Zero.

Zero chose not to answer..

"Zero why are you ignoring me?"

Zero had a strong urge to kiss Kaname, and show him he was not ignoring him.

_Wait…no calm down, be rude, don't show your emotions… _

"I have to go." Zero said, quickly standing, and running to his dorm. Until he was back in his room, he finally realized he had left his books on the bench with Kaname. He surely would come to his door to return them. Oh God, just the thought about Kaname holding his books and leaning on his doorway with that cocky smile gave him pleasurable shivers up and down his spine.

He decided to take a shower.

xXx

Kaname stood from the bench. He saw that Zero had left his books and backpack behind, so he picked them up and started on the path to the Night School's dorm. On the way he thought.

'Why is Zero ignoring and being rude to me? We were friendly before…I wonder why?'

Kaname liked Zero, so it kind of hurt when he ignored him. Kaname never told anyone his feelings for the silver-haired boy. He also knew Yuki loved him and he felt bad because he couldn't return her feelings. Not like it was his fault he was gay. But whatever.

He finally reached Zero's room door. He opened it.

He put Zero's books and backpack down on the floor leaning against the wall. He was about to leave when he heard Zero's voice.

"Kuran, why are you in my room?"

Kaname turned to see Zero with only a towel around his waist, with a light flush to his skin. He looked so beautiful with the water drops running down his well, built chest and dripping from his hair. He looked like a god in all of his smexy glory. Kaname couldn't restrain himself anymore.

He walked slowly over to Zero, who glared at him. "Get out."

"Sorry Zero but I've been waiting far too long for this." Kaname pushed Zero against the wall putting his left leg between Zero's thighs.

_Kaname could just be tricking me…_

Zero groaned letting his head fall back to lean against the wall. "I told you to get out."

Kaname looked down to see Zero's visible erection under the towel.

So he does like this..then why is he still acting so rude?

"Zero tell me why you've been being mean to me." Kaname let his knee pull back a little.

"I…I like you..and I didn't want to scare you away by telling you I was gay or something.." Zero panted out.

"I'd never be scared away, I like you too." Kaname took advantage of Zero's exposed neck an chest. He nibbled on his hardened nipples, as his hand traveled down to Zero's hard-on. He rubbed and Zero's breathing hitched. He panted more heavily and gasped every now and then when Kaname's tongue would flick out to taste the hard, pink nubs.

"K-Kaname!" Zero gasped as Kaname pulled off the towel and pushed him onto the bed.

Zero helped Kaname strip off his clothes. Kaname, fully naked, kneeled in front of him.

Kaname attacked Zero's lips with his own. He sucked at Zero's bottom lip, and Zero opened his mouth for the Pure-blood's probing tongue. Kaname took his time tasting the sweet-bitterness that was Zero. He lost himself in the satisfying pleasure of the silver-haired boy being here with him.

Now, it was time to kick it up a notch.

Kaname pulled away from Zero, and smirked at the dazed expression the other boy had.

"Do you have any lube?"

Zero blushed. Yeah, he did have some but he never used it.

"yes." Zero reached under his bed and grabbed the bottle. It still had the plastic wrap on it.

Kaname opened his mouth. Baring his fangs, he sliced the plastic wrap open. Kaname smiled and threw the plastic over his shoulder.

Kaname opened the bottle and squeezed some of the sweet smelling gel onto his palm. He coated himself and then let his hand travel down to Zero's entrance.

He pushed in one finger and Zero squirmed in a little discomfort. The lube was cold and Kaname's finger felt weird inside of him. He started a thrusting motion.

The pure-blood then added a second finger and began to speed up.

Kaname suddenly stopped and whispered into Zero's ear.

"I want to be in you right now."

Zero nodded.

Kaname spread Zero's legs. Zero grabbed Kaname's length, causing him to moan, and guided it to his entrance.

Kaname slowly slid in watching Zero's face for any signs of pain. Zero arched his back and moaned.

"ah…Kaname.."

It normally would have hurt but Zero had been stretched and gotten used to it quickly.

They moved slowly at first savoring the moment, then they started to move faster.

Kaname also felt the need to bite Zero right then and there. He would ask later if he could. He was dying to taste the sweet blood that ran in Zero's veins.

He bet that Zero also felt the need to bite him too. To taste the real him.

Zero felt like it was over too quickly. Kaname had brushed a spot that made Zero shiver in ecstasy and cry out for more. So Kaname had found the spot again and thrusted into it head on. It had only taken a few more thrusts to finish him.

But there was also one other thing he wanted to do with his Kaname.

To taste his blood that every vampire in the school craved.

Zero didn't have to ask when Kaname leaned down and licked his neck. Zero felt Kaname's fangs brush his skin. He moved his head to the side for Kaname to have more access.

He didn't even feel it when Kaname bit down. The only thing he felt was the blood that slowly ran down his neck and onto his bed sheets. He closed his eyes and quietly moaned.

As soon as he started to feel dizzy, Kaname pulled back. Blood smeared over his mouth.

"Your turn."

Zero gently grabbed Kaname's shoulders and pulled himself up. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders so that he gripped the pure-blood's back.

He kissed Kaname's neck and then gently bit down. He closed his eyes and licked up the intensely sweet blood. It tasted like a tropical drink from heaven.

He heard Kaname also moaning.

This feeling was amazing, he'd never felt this…feeling of being quenched of pleasure and hunger. It made his skin tingle.

But he had to stop.

He slowly removed his fangs from Kaname's neck and they both leaned on each other. "Zero..let's sleep…" Kaname gently pushed him onto the bed.

"yeah…" Zero whispered as his eyes slowly closed. He was soon asleep.

"You're too precious, Zero." Kaname whispered as he moved some of Zero's hair out of his face. Kaname laid down next to Zero.

"But there's no doubt we're going to be doing laundry tomorrow. Look at all this blood." Kaname then slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggled next to his silver-haired lover.

Yay! I finished! Again I thank ONiONLADi777 and all who reviewed my Night-Blooming Jasmine fic! You all deserve a muffin and some pancakes! I love you all! So now you just have to press that little purple button. MWAHAHAHA!- yeah…

Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Thanks again! X3


End file.
